grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldus Kemper
Aldus Kemper is a forsaken warlock, formerly a human of Lordaeron and member of the Kirin Tor. History Once a proud member of the Kirin Tor, he was slain in the Siege of Dalaran, and later raised as part of the Scourge. Eventually, Kemper regained consciousness as the Lich King's power waned, and soon after found a home in the ranks of Sylvanas' free-willed undead. Following the defeat of the scourge in Lordaeron, Kemper attempted to return to Dalaran, but was rebuked by his former allies, who treated him with the same hostility as they did the scourge. With no place else to go, Kemper returned to Lordaeron and found a home among Sylvanas' newly dubbed Forsaken. Though still a mage by virtue of his skill set, Kemper would spend more and more time under the tutelage of Varimathras and the other warlocks of the Undercity. Before long, Kemper abandoned his practice of the arcane entirely, instead devoting himself to mastering fel magic. Personality In life, Kemper was known by his comrades in the Kirin Tor as a skilled but misanthropic mage. Though well regarded for his intelligence and skill with arcane magic, it was his own choleric and abrasive personality that prevented him from further progress in the order. In turn, the refusal of his superiors to elevate his rank sowed resentment in the mage. More often than not, Kemper would seclude himself in a sanctum where he was contentedly alone and free to practice in peace and quiet. In spite of this poor temperament and dislike of his comrades, Kemper was nothing short of loyal to Dalaran, as both a state and an idea. In his later years when he shifted from a warmage to a professorial role, he took great pride in his teaching of the next generation. His students that still live will remember Kemper as an effective, albeit merciless, instructor of the arcane arts. This loyalty would last until the fall of Dalaran, where like many other mages, Kemper placed himself voluntarily on the frontline to defend his home from the Scourge. Kemper's death and later resurrection would change his personality for the worse. The seed of resentment towards his superiors and all those who had scorned him became a corrupted pit in his mind. Watered by the hostility he now faced from both the remaining human nations, Dalaran included, Kemper swore to pay back all injustices and slights he has received. With his newfound mastery of fel magic, he has independently rained fire and torment on humans remaining in Lordaeron, and is openly hostile to members of the Kirin Tor and the Alliance at large. This dark pride he holds extends in a less violent way to his allies. Slighting Kemper may not result in some fel assault, but the former mage takes note of all scorn he receives with the clear intent to pay it back - eventually. Relations and Reputation As mentioned above, Kemper is openly hostile to members of the Alliance and the Kirin Tor, though will also go out of his way to harry and kill humans who claim "neutrality" in the matter. Mindless undead of the scourge are immediately burned to cinders like any other foe, but his fellow forsaken are treated cordially as allies. His loyalty to the Undercity and Sylvanas comes from a pragmatic angle, as Kemper was leery of trusting elves in life, a prejudice that continues in death. That said, he is confident in her leadership and frequently fights on behalf of her faction. Given his loyalty to the Undercity, and open hostility to the Alliance, Kemper is by proxy a member of the Horde as well. In life, Kemper had no love for the savage races of Kalimdor, particularly the orcs, but this attitude has softened in death.Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Warlock